


Case closed, punishment is pending

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Steve McGarrett, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The case is closed. Thank you, Steve. But there's one thing Danny has to sort out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non-native english speaker, just as in July and August. No hope for changing this in september, I'm sorry. But I'm grateful for corrections and any other input.
> 
> Written for word of the day: arbitration

“Let’s drink on a closed case. Nobody seriously injured although Steve did his Super-SEAL Ninja solo attempt. For which by the way we should give him a good hiding.” Danny grins and raises his bottle of beer.

“Yes! I nearly suffered a heart attack!” Kono pricks Steve onto his arm.

“Chin?”

“Absolutely yes!”

“So, the arbitration board comes to the conclusion that Commander McGarrett will get how much? 30? On the ass?”

“30 are good.” Kono nods, Chin also. Steve’s just grinning. He takes a sip of his beer and gives Danny a thoughtful look.

“He will kick OUR asses if we try…” Chin says and waves to Kamekona coming the way to their table.

“Hey, guys” Kamekona sits down and starts talking to Chin and Kono.

Danny leans to Steve and says close to his ear: “No, I don’t think you would kick my ass at all.”

Steve feels Danny’s warm breath on his skin and a shudder runs through his body.

“Would you, Steven?”

“No, I wouldn’t”, Steve responses, eyes down, cheeks flushing.

“Good.” Danny pulls back, taking a deep look in Steve’s eyes and smiles.

This smile is as much as promising as it’s adorable, Steve thinks.


	2. About obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by [ThatwasJustaDream](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream). Thank you so much!
> 
>  
> 
> written for word of the day: lexicon

Danny enters the living room as soon as they arrive home. Steve follows and takes a seat on the couch. He watches Danny stopping at the bookshelf searching for a book. As he finds it Danny skims through the sheets, smiling.

He hands the book to Steve.

“Read. Here.” He points with his finger on the sheet and Steve takes a look at the cover: “It’s a lexicon.”

“I know exactly what it is. Did I ask you which kind of book I gave you, Steven?”

“No, you didn’t.”

“What did I say?”

Steve clears his throat: “Read.”

“And I’m still waiting for you to do what I asked.”

“Obedience. Human behavior, in which a person yields to explicit instructions or orders from an authority figure."

“Good. Who is the person you get your orders from?”

“It’s you, Danny. Only you.”

“Nice to hear this. But hard to believe. On the plus side we’ve got a booked suspect and a closed case. That’s pretty good. On the other side we’ve got Super-SEAL Steven jumping off a goddamn roof although I said it’s too risky. You’re good with thirty on your gorgeous ass?”

Steve lowers his head in submission, biting on his lip. He’s so fucking hot, Danny thinks.

“I know, Danny. Thirty are barely noteworthy for what I’ve done. It was risky, you were right.”

“I appreciate that. And now, as if this wouldn’t be enough, you were starting a kind of conversation about which book I gave you instead of reading as you were told.”

“I’m sorry. I was… surprised and not prepared.”

“Excuse me, Steve, but is obedience something you have to be prepared for? Can’t remember the word “preparation” in what you read.”

“No, it’s not. I guess I earned more punishment, right? I beg you for more.”

“Beg for more, huh? Gorgeous little pain whore, you are…” Danny smiles at him. “Ten more. Stand up. Pants down. Now. Or will I have to wait until you are… prepared?”

“No.” Steve quickly stands up and unzips his pants, strips off his boxers. 

“Bend over. Hands on the coffee table. Good. Two sets of twenty. First set with my hand, second set with the paddle. Repeat the definition, please.” 

Danny’s right hand slaps hard on Steve’s ass.

“Obedience. Human behavior, in which a person yields to explicit instructions or orders from an authority figure."

“Once more.” A word, a slap.

“Obedience. Human behavior, in which a person yields to explicit instructions or orders from an authority figure."

“Thank you. Got it?”

“Yes, I got it, Danny.”

“Okay. Seventeen ahead. Count, please.”


	3. Obdurate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions of an ex-wife. Or: Bad words with "O".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for word of the day: Obdurate.
> 
> Beta-reading done by [ThatwasJustaDream](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/profile). Thank you so much!

Days later Danny speaks with Rachel on the phone. 

“How is Steve?”

“He’s good.”

“I saw him downtown a few days ago. You're disciplining him now, aren't you?”

“Did he tell you?”

“No. I can see it. I miss it sometimes, you know?”

Danny furrows his brows, staring at the wall: “Excuse me?”

“It’s hard for me to admit, but I miss it. I always liked… uhm… being controlled, being punished by you.”

“Aha?”

“Sometimes. Not always. I was obdurate, often; stubborn and defiant just to make you break my will. My favorite moments were after punishment, after you fucked the shit out of me. I miss the feeling you gave me when you praised me, I miss the way you said “good girl” afterward. I’m jealous, a little bit.”

“Steve is as obdurate, stubborn and defiant as you were, Rachel. His motives are the same as yours. I know how to handle this.”

“That’s the point. It’s why I’m jealous. I’m aching for some… attitude adjustment in this very special… Danny-way.”

Danny sighs: “I’m sorry Rachel, but I can’t help you. With the divorce papers, you’ve lost your right to submit to me. No attitude adjustment between you and me anymore. You’ll have to ask Stan. He’s the one you have to talk with.”

“I know. I just wanted to say it. I never did. I’m sorry.”

Steve enters the room with a smile and Danny says goodbye to Rachel. 

“What were you talking about?” 

“First about Grace, as usual, then about a bad word starting with “O”. 

“Uh, most of the bad words in the world start with an “O”.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Obituary, oncology, outbreak, ogress, oatcakes, obscure…”

“Oatcakes?”

“I hate them like hell.”

“What about ocean, officer, orgasm, obedience and orders?” 

“These are great words. I like them. Which was the word you were talking about with Rachel?”

“Obdurate.”

“I like being punished when I’m obdurate…”

“I know, babe.” Just as Rachel does, Danny thinks.

“I’m feeling quite obdurate right now…”

And once more Danny gives him his adorable, promising smile.


End file.
